As tragédias da vida privada
by Saga de pijama
Summary: Você tem um namorado lindo, com quem trabalha junto. É um ótimo namorado, mas um gerente terrível! E agora o próprio presidente quer que o demita. O que faria? [UA] [YAOI]


_Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada e cia._

_**As tragédias da vida privada**_

- Então? Como podemos solucionar a falta de insumos nos laboratórios da instituição?

Silêncio sepulcral domina a sala, exceto pelo ar condicionado, que em sua capacidade máxima não demonstrava boa saúde. O fato era que o clima tornava-se pesado, cada um esperando que o outro resolvesse a questão. Onze homens fechados numa sala e nenhuma solução.

- Hã... bem – os rostos viraram automáticos na direção da fala que ousava se opor à inércia, o rosto meio despreocupado. Não entendia o porquê de tanta comoção para algo tão simples – a solução, a meu ver, é bem simples.

Olhos esbugalhados! Como assim simples? Estavam deixando escapar algum detalhe? Sairia dali uma idéia brilhante? Evitariam o colapso da produção por uma sagaz sugestão de Milo Elektronis?

- Vejam bem. É só comprar os insumos! – Bingo! Ele era demais! (Em sua modesta opinião, claro!).

As expressões tornam-se vidradas, como que tentando digerir a bombástica fala de Milo Elektronis. Quando uma gargalhada, nada discreta, interrompe o silencio. Aioria jamais gostara de Milo, e não deixaria impune uma oportunidade como aquela!

- Sério Milo? É só comprar! Puxa!!! Como ninguém pensou nisso antes?

Milo não estava muito certo, mas algo lhe fazia crer que Aioria não estava lhe elogiando.

Alguns conseguiram disfarçar a vontade de rir, mais por consideração a outra pessoa. Outros não tiveram muito sucesso, mesmo mordendo a língua. E ainda havia aqueles, que como Aioria, não fazia questão de serem cordiais com a burrice alheia.

Por que sim! Milo havia prestado um perfeito papel de idiota. E Camus LeRoux sabia disso. E foi ele, com as mãos sobre os olhos tentando raciocinar, que respondeu calmamente.

- Milo, nós já compramos. O problema aqui, caso não tenha entendido no inicio da reunião, é que a mercadoria está presa nos aeroportos devido à greve de funcionários. Não há fornecedores nacionais, portanto a única saída é importar. Sendo assim, sem fornecedores nacionais e sem aeroportuários estamos num beco sem saída! Compreendeu?

Ele tinha mania de falar "compreendeu?", "entendeu?", e outras palavras com o mesmo sentido ao final das frases quando explicava "as coisas". Desnecessário comentar que tinha autoridade no assunto, pois Camus estava sempre lhe explicando "muitas coisas". Ele tinha um tom professoral. Seria um ótimo mestre, sem muito humor, mas bonito suficiente pra suprir tal falha.

- Milo! Você me ouviu?

Camus estava assustadoramente no limite do limite da paciência. Com qualquer outra pessoa do mundo teria congelado o infeliz com um simples "Demitido" por dizer um disparate daqueles, mas Milo com seu jeitinho alegre e meio infantil era impossível! Complementando que, da forma como ele estava distraído, nem adiantaria estressar não entenderia o motivo dos gritos.

- Ah... ta, entendi!

Assim sem nenhum adendo. Sua resposta comprovava que _ainda_ não tinha percebido a gravidade da situação. Camus decidiu, pelo bem de suas artérias e safenas, finalizar a reunião, mas uma mão erguida o fez voltar a atenção para a mesa. Em particular à sua esquerda.

- Transporte particular.

- O quê?

- A solução poderia ser transportar as matérias-primas em um avião fretado pela companhia. Pelo menos a quantidade mais urgente, evitaria parar as máquinas.

Brilhante! E ninguém havia pensado nisso. Camus LeRoux observou melhor o jovem, era loiro, bem seguro de si e um estagiário. Ou seja, um "zé-ninguém", talvez inteligente, e ainda assim um "zé-ruela". Era inevitável a comparação com Milo Elektronis, também loiro só que ondulados, distraído e atrapalhado gerente comercial contratado há um ano. E há um ano se conheciam, daí deduz-se que se conheceram no trabalho, tempo suficiente para Camus se apaixonar e namorar o moço, morando juntos há uns três meses. Em casa tudo era cor de rosa cetim. Mas no trabalho... como evitar que os sentimentos interfiram? Como ser imparcial?

Certo era que amava Milo, porém mais certo ainda era ver como este era totalmente incompetente sendo gerente. Desorganizado era pouco. Milo conseguia reunir mais papeis inúteis em sua mesa do que todos os catadores de papel da cidade. E nunca sabia onde estava nenhum documento que interessava no momento. Era com terror que o ouvia dizer: "Memorando? Hmmm tá na minha mesa, pega lá!" E com persistência, lá ia, em busca do famigerado pedaço de celulose, apenas para organizar metodicamente os papéis e descobrir que nem mesmo havia sido redigido!

Hyoga (esse era o nome do zé-ninguém, ou melhor, do estagiário) e Milo formavam um contraste. Eficiência calada e desconcentração decibélica. Camus via isso, com pesar, mas via. Os problemas começaram quando Shion começou a ver também. E como tudo que acontece na empresa, nunca se sabia como, chegava aos ouvidos do presidente, menos de cinco minutos depois de finalizar o circo, digo reunião, Camus foi chamado à sala do mestre.

Após amenidades trocadas apenas por formalidade, Camus, já supondo o motivo do chamado, inicia uma abordagem indireta. Mas o presidente, suficientemente esperto para perceber, responde igualmente indireto.

- Camus, não acho que deva lembrá-lo que os contratos dos estagiários encerram-se na próxima sexta.

- Sim, não precisa. – respondeu um pouco bruscamente, não gostava que intrometessem no seu trabalho, mesmo sendo o chefe.

- Mas – insistiu com tato, sabendo que tocaria na ferida – você perderá um dos seus estagiários.

Todos sabiam quem era o verdadeiro "gerente" no setor.

- E o que tem isso?

- Nada demais. Porém, pelo que pude averiguar, imaginei que, _por acaso_, haveria uma vaga de gerente, talvez fosse uma chance de contratar _bons_ talentos.

Camus suou frio, em nenhuma de suas previsões imaginou que Shion pudesse sugerir a demissão de Milo. Pois era isso que dissera, com todas as letras, embora apenas meia dúzia de pessoas (que incluía Camus, óbvio) poderia compreendê-lo. O presidente era sempre assim, dizia as coisas com tanta sutileza que suas palavras quase tomavam ares de profecia, devendo ser cuidadosamente interpretadas.

- Camus – o presidente, continuou dizendo – realmente não quero interferir no seu trabalho. Sei de sua capacidade. Só peço que escolha sua equipe com cuidado, pois quando os acionistas vierem cobrar de mim eu irei cobrar de você Diretor industrial. Não se esqueça.

Dessa vez não era necessário ser um sacerdote das minúcias para compreender o que fora dito. O presidente queria aquela demissão. E a queria para sexta. Só mesmo numa situação dessas desejaria que fosse segunda-feira, mas não, problemas nunca vem aos pedaços, é tudo de uma vez, por isso era quinta-feira.

Camus estava em maus lençóis.

000

Conduzia o veículo silenciosamente pelas ruas escuras da cidade. Isso por que apenas ele estava silencioso, já que seu carona não parava de falar um segundo, talvez tivesse desenvolvido uma respiração subcutânea para conseguir tanto som sem intervalos.

- ... e é um exelente lugar para férias, você iria adorar. Tem um campo de futebol enorme. É, eles construíram para as olimpíadas lembra? E apesar de grego, sempre tive uma queda pelo Manchester United. Não me pergunte por quê! Paixão não se explica! E não é que eles estarão no estádio!? Vão jogar pela Eurocopa contra os Chelsea! Com a vantagem de não ter vândalos por lá. Como no show dos Rolling Stones. Aquilo foi ridículo. Por falar nisso, ouviu dizer que ele engravidou outra modelo? Pior que ele só aquele cara que tirou as próprias costelas pra... (...)

Desse modo continuava sem fim. Emendava um assunto no outro e nem mesmo esperava por uma resposta ou qualquer participação de Camus na conversa. Estava longe de esgotar todas as suas idéias quando o carro finalmente estacionou na garagem do Edifício Chevaliers.

Camus ainda mais casmurro, com Milo ainda mais falante, pensava num meio de introduzir o assunto que em absoluto lhe ocupava toda a mente.

Mudança de atitude drástica ou demissão. Não queria demitir o namorado, mas também não poderia jogar fora anos de esforços naquela empresa. A dúvida o consumia.

Embora fosse de todo desconfortável falar sobre isso em casa, talvez fosse pior no trabalho, Milo poderia sentir-se constrangido. Era melhor em casa. Melhor com certeza. Falaria sério, e depois poderia dar um carinho pra espantar a tristeza que a bronca causaria. Por antecipação sofria imaginando mágoa naqueles olhos tão azuis. Mas seria melhor, seria sim... Girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta, já selecionando os argumentos.

Mas não teve tempo de articular sequer uma vogal. A reduzida brecha que abriu em sua boca foi totalmente preenchida por uma língua voraz. Milo, beijando-o ardentemente, empurrou-o contra a parede e saciou, à vontade, a sede que o consumiu durante todo o dia, principalmente naquela reunião chata. Não conseguia evitar imaginar Camus em cima daquele tampo de vidro da mesa completamente nu. Ah! Iria cobrar o devido preço nesse instante!

Puxou o ruivo, trajado com um terno risca de giz, pela gravata de seda autêntica, jogando-o no sofá. Camus sentiu cada pelo do seu corpo arrepiar. Gravatas não serviam para outra coisa, além disso. Derramando-se por cima de Camus, Milo com seu extravagante desejo, era demais para o pobre sofá desprovido de átomos suficientes para prover mais espaço. Falha que resultou em Milo caindo ao chão levando Camus junto.

O que não era, tecnicamente, um problema. O tapete felpudo branco era quase tão bom quanto a cama, embora Milo não visse a mínima diferença de ambiente quando estava com seu ruivo abaixo de si.

E nessa posição, se descontrolava totalmente. Alguma coisa o devorava e o transformava. Camus percebia claramente a mudança e se consumia em seu olhar. Aquela infantilidade toda se modificava em algo mais violento e másculo. Uma firmeza apaixonada que deixava seus toques ainda doces, porém marcantes. Coisa que Camus seria incapaz de reproduzir. Suas mãos eram sempre suaves. Por causa das unhas um pouco longas, tinha uma maneira especial de tocar com as pontas dos dedos evitando estragá-las ou machucar a pele bronzeada do namorado. Mas Milo arrancava sua noção de tudo! E quando mordia os seus mamilos enquanto massageava a região lombo-sacra era impossível não cravar as unhas em suas costas e gemer mais alto do que permitiria seu comedido tom de voz. Na verdade, nem eram necessárias suas preocupações sobre machucados e unhas, Milo gostava de ser arranhado, como se descarregasse milhares de correntes que formigavam em seu corpo. Não poderia esperar mais.

Camus gritaria se a boca estivesse desocupada. Jamais poderia descrever a sensação que existia nesse momento. Uma dor fina que se complementava com o prazer inconstante que a sensibilidade do anel proporcionava. Mas quando Milo atingia aquele ponto mais profundo poderia garantir que borboletas multicoloridas brotavam em toda a parte! O grego sempre se sentia angustiado, a velocidade nunca era suficiente. Era preciso mais. E mais. Até que o ritmo fosse intensamente alucinante para que os movimentos, desconexados e irregulares se desmantelassem. Um raio surgia do ponto mais íntimo do seu ser e seguia até a mente explodindo num momento em que não havia tempo nem espaço. Apenas os dois.

Camus adormeceu. Um fio de pensamento trouxe-lhe a lembrança de algo importante que deveria ser feito. 'Era sobre trabalho?' Sentiu o braço de Milo o apertando mais. 'Ah, dane-se! Amanhã... amanhã resolvo...'

000

Fic nonsense baseada em fatos reais! Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência, embora alguns dos envolvidos jamais saberão que estão descritos aqui! XD

Perdoem-me a falta de criatividade dos sobrenomes deles, ah! e não liguem pra tentativa de lemon esquisito!

XDD


End file.
